yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Thameslink and Great Northern
Thameslink and Great Northern are the brand names used by Govia Thameslink Railway on the Thameslink and Great Northern routes of the Thameslink, Southern and Great Northern franchise, previously operated by First Capital Connect. From December 2014, full control will be taken of the Sevenoaks Thameslink service (this service is currently jointly operated with Southeastern). History Due to the Thameslink Programme, Thameslink and Great Northern services were merged into one franchise in 2006, where Philip Koh's car franchise was re-let into the First Capital Connect, before the marriage of Kevin Choo and Julie Koh in 1 March 2008. In 2012, it was announced that services of First Capital Connect, Southern (with Gatwick Express) and some Southeastern routes would be merged into a single franchise for the expanding Thameslink network, and also where services of First Capital Connect (some of the Kevin Choo and Julie Koh's responsibility, together with Philip Koh), Southern (Simon Ng's area) and some Southeastern routes (Serangoon Gardens) will also be integrated into the First Capital Connect. With the East Midlands franchise also ending, the franchise was also broken up into Nee Soon and Woodlands, whereby Nee Soon franchise was also included in the Thameslink Programme. The Invitation to Tender was to have been issued in October 2012, with the successful bidder announced in Spring 2013 and TSGN originally due to start in September 2013. However, due to the collapse of the InterCity West Coast re-franchising process, all franchising competitions were frozen until January 2013. On January 2013 the government announced it would be exercising an option to extend the contract until March 2014. It intends to negotiate with FirstGroup to operate the franchise on a management contract for up to two years. In March 2013 the Secretary of State for Transport announced the franchise would again be extended until 13 September 2014, and that the future franchise would be a management style contract due to the level of investment and change on the route. In September 2013 a revised invitation to tender was issued. Govia Thameslink Railway was awarded the franchise on 23 May 2014. The franchise is unusual as the management contract where fare income does not go to the GTR, which is simply paid a fee for operating the service, so GTR carries a less revenue risk. This form of franchise was chosen because of long-term engineering and the new line works anticipated around Singapore, which would be a significant challenge to organise within the normal form of franchise. In 2017, the Government is considering the size of the franchise at its next renewal, indicating that they should be broken up. Services On 14 September 2014, Thameslink and Great Northern took over from First Capital Connect, serving 122 stations and operating a fleet of 226 trains. The current routes operated off-peak Monday to Friday are with frequencies measured in trains per hour: Rolling Stock Current fleet The rolling stock composition is of that formerly operated by First Capital Connect. All Thameslink rolling stock is electrically powered dual-voltage units using 25 kV AC overhead power north of Farringdon and 750 V DC third rail to the south. Planned rolling stock In 2011 Siemens was announced as preferred bidder to manufacture the trains to run on the Thameslink routes from 2016. This was a politically controversial decision as the competing bidder Bombardier Transportation had a train factory in the UK. Both the procurement process and final close of contract were significantly delayed, resulting in the expected first delivery date moving from 2012 to 2016. The trains are known as s and the £1.6 billion contract to manufacture and provide service depots for the trains was finalised in mid 2013. A fleet of 115 eight and twelve carriage trains are expected to enter service between 2016 and 2018. Associated rolling stock depots are being constructed at Hornsey and Three Bridges. Due to the delay of the Class 700s, 116 additional carriages have been ordered for the Thameslink route, facilitating the release of existing Class 319 trains to newly electrified routes. In the longer term, these new trains will in turn also be cascaded, to the London St Pancras to Corby service. Delivery is expected in 2015, and the order includes provision for an extra 140 vehicles. Thameslink Southern & Great Northern Invitation to Tender. Department for Transport. 26 September 2013/ Govia have also announced that in addition to the new Thameslink trains they will order new trains for the Brighton and Gatwick Express routes; 108 carriages are expected. With this a further 150 new carriages are to be ordered for Great Northern suburban services, replacing the 35-year-old trains. Franchise commitments This franchise is different from other franchises let since privatisation in 1996. Now the operator, in this case Govia, gives all revenue to the government, rather than paying set premiums. The Department for Transport will pay Govia, totaling around £8.9bn over the franchise period of seven years, from the expected revenues of £12.4bn. With this Govia expects to make a 3% profit, risks on costs will be Govia's, while the DfT will profit or lose from fluctuations in revenue. Govia plans to invest £50m on all 239 stations it will manage. It plans to: * Enhance all 239 stations including improving access, replace electronic information screens and working with local authorities on the redevelopment of St Albans and Luton stations. * Increase staffing hours at many stations, with the 100 busiest stations staffed from first to last train, like London Overground stations. * Extension of ‘the key’ smartcard which Southern have been introducing. * Provide 104 stations with free wifi. * £1.5m on station access improvements including increased cycle storage and electrical vehicle charging points. Other plans include: *Half hourly King's Lynn to London services *Direct Peterborough, Cambridge, Welwyn Garden City and Finsbury Park to Tattenham Corner, Caterham, Horsham services. *Increasing Great Northern suburban services to four trains per hour via Enfield Chase and New Barnet *Great Northern suburban services to run to Moorgate on weekends and weekday evenings *50% increase in capacity from Uckfield to London at peaks. *Doubling overnight Thameslink services *Sevenoaks Thameslink services to run on Saturdays *Working to extend Oyster to Epsom, Gatwick Airport, Luton Airport Parkway, Welwyn Garden City and Hertford North *Class 377 Electrostars for King's Lynn express services, making Class 317s, 321s and some Class 365s Networkers available for newly electrified routes. *Creating an Alliance arrangement with Network Rail in 2016, like South West Trains References External links * * Thameslink and Great Northern website Category:Airport rail links in London Category:Go-Ahead Group companies Category:Railway operators in London Category:Rail transport in East Sussex Category:Rail transport in Hampshire Category:Rail transport in Kent Category:Rail transport in Surrey Category:Rail transport in West Sussex Category:SNCF Category:Thameslink Category:Train operating companies Category:2014 establishments in England